Um pequeno momento The Walking Dead
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Sem os coadjuvantes os protagonistas já teriam se transformado em zumbis.


**Um pequeno momento The Walking Dead**

Sabe aquele momento quando você sabe que está fudido? Quando não há para onde correr, onde se esconder ou a quem pedir ajudar? Quando você pensa: Que porra, como eu vim parar aqui? Isso é tudo que estou sentindo agora e um pouco mais.

Certamente a maioria de vocês já assistiu a um filme ou leu um livro sobre um mundo infestado de zumbis. Eu, por exemplo, era viciado neles. A noite dos mortos vivos era meu preferido. Todos aqueles zumbis lerdões perseguindo aquelas pessoas idiotas que teimavam em se esconder em lugares temerários e sem escapatória.

Ah qual é! Se esconder em uma casa abandonada no meio do nada, a um quilômetro de um cemitério ou correr para prédios abandonados, sem energia, gritando a plenos pulmões, com certeza torna mais simples o trabalho dos condenados apodrecidos. Mais fácil seria se segurassem um cartaz dizendo: Lanche grátis!

Mas, mesmo com toda a idiotice dos personagens, claro que salvo um aqui e ali (Leon era fodástico) não tinha coisa melhor do que assisti na minha TV de plasma "Madrugada dos mortos" ou, com a linda da Jill, detonar com uma shotgun uma horda enfurecida de zumbis carnívoros loucos para devorar meu cérebro e me fazer em pedacinhos.

Porém, a vida não é como nos filmes e games. Quando as pessoas começaram a cair doentes, morrer e levantar com seus dentes afiados para morder e devorar o primeiro desavisado, ninguém estava preparado.

Cara acredite, não é fácil acertar um tiro na cabeça de um zumbi em movimento, principalmente quando se tem mais de dez deles te dando uma carreira numa rua escura. Isso quando você possui uma arma.

No meu caso, diferente do que ensinava a mídia, nunca cheguei a encontrar nem um revólver de chumbinho para me defender. Para isso usava o que encontrasse galhos, pedras, um teclado, vassoura o que estivesse à mão.

Mas as minhas armas mais poderosas eram as minhas pernas e meu conhecimento da topografia da minha cidade. Tem coisa pior do que está fugindo de zumbis e dá de cara em um beco sem saída? Vá por mim você não vai querer passar por isso.

Porra, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Minha mente está divagando. Eles estão a minha volta, fedendo, sujos, lacerados. Alguns sem mão ou braço. Todos com a pele esticada e ressequida e exalando esse cheiro insuportável que infesta à cidade inteira e do qual não há como me livrar.

Minha mente ainda funciona, um pouco. Agora me agarro a qualquer pedacinho de consciência e ao desejo insano de sobreviver. Eu quero correr, me esconder, chamar pela minha mãe, como uma garotinha de seis anos, mas estou em uma sinuca de bico aqui e ninguém vai aparecer para milagrosamente me salvar.

As saídas estão tomadas e são apenas duas. Os vejo por toda a parte. Meu tornozelo dói e a pistola de pregos já não é mais uma opção.

No vão onde me escondo tenho certeza que nenhum deles deu por minha presença. Olho ao redor em meio à claridade do luar que invade pelas janelas, as mesas e cadeiras estão todas reviradas, os ratos e talheres espalhados pelo chão junto com corpos, aqui e ali.

"Maldita hora em que resolvi entrar nessa merda de restaurante, como um daqueles imbecis dos filmes que sempre critiquei." Mas, a fome é maior que a prudência, e isso é algo que não podemos negar, principalmente se você é um cara de um metro e setenta pesando mais de oitenta quilos.

Ok! Respire, respire. Olhe em volta, procure alternativas, pense no essencial. Em primeiro lugar sua vida é sempre mais importante que uma mochila cheia de comida. Você poderá encontrar alimento em outro lugar, mas só se tem uma vida para arriscá-la carregando muito peso. Sempre tenha mais de uma arma para se defender. Daí a barra de ferro que se tornou uma extensão de meu corpo e que é tudo o que me resta agora e isso não é muito, mas vai ter que bastar.

Aliviar a mochila e reunir forças para chegar a porta onde apenas três deles se aglomeram. O caminho é mais longo, mas posso lidar com três e escapar, já que do lado oposto às chances são nulas.

"Os desgraçados são rápidos viu Romero. Eles não se cansam, eles não dormem... Ok. Ok. Preparar, levantar e correr."

Cubro a distância de um metro e um deles já me viu. Os demais, como um bando de aves carniceiras, acompanham o batedor em minha direção, mas estão longe uns dez metros e já estou quase na porta. Os três patetas se viram assim que me aproximo. Uma pancada certeira na cabeça faz um cambalear e cair. Atinjo rapidamente a perna de outro e depois suas costas. O terceiro me agarra quase me desequilibrando. A adrenalina me dá forças para atingi-lo com três jabs e um cruzado, me mostrando que as estúpidas aulas de boxe não foram uma perda de tempo realmente.

De esguelha vejo que os outros já cobriram a distância e estão quase na minha nuca. Atravesso a porta e a fecho rapidamente travando com a barra de metal. Sinto por ter que me desfazer dela e ficar desarmado, mas é a única coisa que tenho para manter a porta lacrada.

Olho em volta para me situar. Estou nos fundos. Três portas à direita e uma à frente. Minha mente está acelerada, meu coração está aos pulos. Vejo uma sombra em uma das portas e me jogo em uma das salas desesperado. O espaço é pequeno, mas dou graças a Deus ao ver que na parede do fundo tem uma janela por onde posso passar. O alívio me invade e uma sensação de esperança faz minha respiração ficar mais fácil. Só há no quarto prateleiras com toalhas e toda espécie de talheres, pratos e panelas. Ao atravessar em direção à janela seguro uma faca e tento não fazer barulho.

Na janela sinto o ar fresco da noite ao olhar lá fora. Mas uma vez agradeço aos céus por nenhum deles está à vista. Escalo a parede e arremesso meu corpo para fora o mais rápido que posso. O pouso, de pouco mais de um metro, é fácil. Minha mente está eufórica, minha mão aperta com força a faca, meus olhos atentos às sombras em volta não encontram o inimigo. Fechos os olhos por um isntante aliviado, todo o meu corpo começando a relaxar.

"Porra! Estou vivo!" Pensei antes de ser arremessado ao chão e em pouco tempo acabar totalmente devorado por cinco fudidos


End file.
